Spencer's Secret
by attiebear118861
Summary: A love story between Spencer and Aaron*WARNING* Mpreg AND Slash It is rated M for a reason! I PROMISE that the story is WAY better than my summery! Please Review
1. Chapter 1

**A/N** **I do not own Criminal Mind's or its characters. This story will contain Mpreg and sexual adult if you are okay with that then Enjoy! ****Please Review.. I will be trying to update daily, unless i get no reviews... -Attiebear**

Spencer sat at his desk with his teeth sunken into his lip. His paperwork was done and now all he had to do was wait for the rest of his co workers to head home, then he would finally be able to head up to Aaron's office. His eyes moved towards JJ's office and he sighed, standing up and slowly made his way up there, once he saw she was alone in there he walked in and shut the door . "I need them to go home" he huffed and sank down in one of her chairs. JJ looked up at her annoyed best friend and laughed softly "You know he works late anyway's Spence, I don't see the big hurry on the rest of the team going home" She smiled and closed up the book she had been writing in.

Spencer was about to respond to her when the door opened and there stood his love looking flustered "JJ I need you to get everyone in the breifing room, we have a urgent case that we have to leave for tonight" He said firmly as he handed her a stack of folders then looked towards Spencer "May I see you in my office Reed?" Spencer nodded and stood up, following Aaron to his office where the door was shut behind him. Spencer crossed his arms and leaned against the chair as his lover began to speak "I know you had something big planned for tonight" He closed the blinds and made his way over to Spencer, wrapping his arms around his waist as he pulled him close. "I couldn't pass this one on to the other team.. We had to take it" He slowly pressed their lips together but Spencer was barely kissing back.

Aaron sighed softly as he moved away, he could barely handle Spencer lately, his emotions had been all over the place. "Don't worry about it I understand" Spencer said softly and looked down "It can wait till we get back" He whispered as he felt tears begin to fall from his eyes. Aaron was quick to move back to his boyfriend, pulling him close once again. He held him tightly as Spencer cried quietly against his neck "Shhh" he soothed softly as he ran his hand lightly through his hair "Tell me now?" He whispered as he had Spencer look at him, Spencer only shook his head "I-I can't .. You can't be distracted on this case" He whipped his eyes as he grabbed Aarons tie and pulled their lip's together, kissing him deeply "I love you" He whispered as he pulled away, making sure he looked normal before he left the office and headed to the breifing room where everyone was waiting.

About 15 minutes later Aaron came into the room and looked around, everyone was already talking about the case besides Spencer, he really needed to figure out what was brother the love of his life. He shook himself from his thoughts and looked towards everyone "Be on the plane in 20 minutes" Everyone nodded and stood up, making their way to gather the things they needed, Spencer on the other hand went straight out of the building with JJ, "Can we head to that mini mart and get some food?" He asked as he slid his bag onto his shoulder, JJ nodded and walked with im towards the store, Reed ended up getting a bag of Salt and Viniger chips, Soda and a bunch of different candies, JJ laughed "You are so sharing with me Spence" She smiled and he laughed and nodded, paying for his things before they headed to the plane and found a place to sit.

No one was on the plane yet luckily, JJ noticed spencers slightly swollen eyes. "Spence, you ok?" She asked, looking him up and down in a motherly way. Spencers eyes shot up from the candy he was now munching on "I'm fine why?" He asked, she shook her head "Spence look at you.. i have never seen you buy that many snacks before and you obviously have been crying" She crossed her legs setting up the computer so they could video chat with Garcia on their 8 hour flight. Spancer set his food down and looked at her "You can not tell Aaron" he said softly, looking down at his stomach "I'm pregnant" he whispered softly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Sorry this chapter isn't as long as the first one but i promise the next one will be better and much more exciting! :) Thank you so much for the reviews! I hope my paragraphs look better and are easier to read! :) Thank you!**

_~Spencer set his food down and looked at her "You can not tell Aaron" he said softly, looking down at his stomach "I'm pregnant" he whispered softly.~_

JJ's eyes widened and she nearly choked on her coffee, she went to squeal and ask many questions but everyone began getting on the plane. "They are already here guys!" He heard Morgan yell to the rest of their team as they funneled in and took their seats. Spencer put a finger up to his lips and looked at JJ, who he could tell wanted nothing more than to talk about the fact that Spencer was pregnant yet he hasn't told Aaron.

Sighing, JJ began talking to Morgan about the Case, Spencer looked up as Aaron took the seat beside him and gave him a warm, casual smile. Spencer shifted a bit and crossed his thin legs, pushing a gummy worm into his mouth.

Morgan who was trying to listen to what JJ had to say couldnt help but notice how many snacks the young genius had "You planning on feeding a small army there pretty boy?" He smirked and leaned over, and stole his twix bar, splitting it with JJ who just smiled. Spencer was lost in thought about Aaron, and hardly noticed what Morgan had said as he mumbled "Oh yeah sure". Aaron glanced over at Spencers answer "What? No fun facts about how much this would actually feed?" Aaron asked raising his eyebrow at him. Spencer looked over at him "It will feed whoever wants it" He said annoyed and stood up, walking over to sit in a seat that was all alone with his things, though he had left most his food on the table for everyone else. 'Who are they to judge how much I eat?!' He thought as he crossed his arms and glared out the window of the plane.

A few hours into the plane ride, nearly everyone was asleep, they had been up for over 24 hours now and it was much needed. The only two awake where Spencer and Aaron. Standing up Aaron made his way over to his boyfriend, leaning down he sat on the small table beside him "You have to tell me what's wrong" He said is a very gentle whisper, Spencer just shook his head "I can't" He said as he looked up into his eyes, tears threatening to spill over. Aaron sighed and leaned down placing a gentle peck to his lips "I am worried about you" He whispered before standing up and walking back to his seat, settling in it to rest his eyes.

Sadly Spencer only got about a hour of sleep on the plane, when they landed he decided he wanted to ride with JJ to the crime scene, he snuggled into his seat a bit and closed his eyes, JJ looked over at him "Spence why don't you tell him? The team should really know so we can keep you safe.." She sighed softly, Spencer just shook his head "No.. the team can't know yet.. He cant know till we get home…." He trailed off.

After looking at the crime scene Spencer and JJ went back to the station with the rest of the team,


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- Oh my gosh! I just noticed that I have been spelling Reid's name wrong.. It is not Reed .. Oppsy! haha I have been watching survivor and there is a guy named Reed on there, i think that is why i messed up! I really hope you like this chapter, there will be drama, (VERY MILD) violence. Enjoy lovelies!**

They had been working this case for over a day with no leads, no bodies.. nothing. Spencer was barely hanging on, he was so tired. It was nearly 9am when the station got a call about a body that had been discovered.

Aaron knew he wouldn't have any other time to talk to Spencer about things so he knew this would be his opportunity "Alright, Morgan, Prentis and Rossi, I want you guys to go talk to the family of our latest victim, Reid and JJ you will come with me" The team all nodded and went into their separate cars, Spencer hopped in the front seat, Aaron sitting in the driver seat and JJ in the back. "How come you didn't bring Rossi with you?"

Aaron sighed and looked at Spencer "Because I need you to tell me what's going on with you. I can see something is bothering you." He started up the car "Is it your mother? Is it me?" Spencer bit his lip glancing back at JJ "Ask JJ, I am fine…" Aarons head shot back at JJ "You know what's wrong with him?" He looked almost hurt that his lover would tell someone else and not him. JJ sighed and shook her head "Hotch you have nothing to worry about, he isn't hurt at all" She moved her eyes to look out the window.

Spencer bit on his lip as he watched his lovers face "I promise you, I will tell you as soon as this case is over" He leaned over and kissed Aarons cheek firmly "Don't worry" He whispered softly against his skin.

Soon enough they pulled up to the crime scene where the body was found, JJ and Hotch went and examined the body while Spencer sorta stayed behind them, he didn't really want to see this right now. What felt like hours of them being at the crime scene Spencer was relieved when they were able to go back to the station. His happiness was cut short when him and JJ had to go and pick up the suspect to bring him in for questioning, usually they would take a team with them but they feared that he had a partner and did not want to spook him away.

When arriving at the home of the mans house Spencer knocked on the door firmly " this is Reid with the FBI, I would like to ask a few follow up questions regarding your son" He annoynced before knocking a little harder, When they didn't get a responce they began heading down the steps to leave when they heard a noise from behind the house, Instantly JJ ran off back on one side with her gun while spencer went on the otherside.

He was about to yell out clear when he felt a sharp sting in his neck and his vision slowly began to fade, soon enough everything went black, he could feel though, his body being moved and tossed onto a hard, cold surface. JJ had began running when she heard a car pulling out of the driveway, she yelled Spencers name still thinking he was on the other side, she shot at the black van she saw, trying to pop the tire "Spencer!" She called out, running around the house to find him. All she found on the ground was his gun and phone.

JJ finished looking all over when she finally called Hotch. "Hello?" He said into the phone, he had it on speaker for everyone to hear "I think they took Reid, There was a noise and we went to look and his gun and phone are here and hes gone Hotch" She was trying not to cry, she shouldn't have left him. Aaron felt his stomach sink. "Get back to the station, make sure you grab Reids things" He ran his hands over his face then hung up. With JJ on her way Morgan stood up "Alright, I will call Garcia and see what other properties they own" He walked out of the room,

"I'm here" JJ said as she walked into the room, setting the things she brought with her on the table, sitting down in a seat as Emily got her some water. About 4 hours after Spencer had been taken they received a video, it was of Spencer, hanging there by his arms, his head was hung low and it looked like there was a bit of blood on his shirt, other than that he looked like he was okay. The man used something to change his voice as he spoke '_You have 7 more hours to save your beloved agent, I will give you his exact location if you get me 725,000 dollars cash, you can leave the cash in a mailbox at 2000 South-East Welder Street' _After the man finished speaking he walked over to Spencer, Grabbing his hair to pull his head back, a knife going up to his throat then the video cut off.

Garcia was crying on the webcam, Aaron couldn't take his eyes off the screen and JJ had stood up, walking around the room. Aaron was the first to speak "We will send teams to the address he gave and have someone wait under cover until someone shows up." He looked towards Morgan "You will go with Rossi and go through his house, we need to figure out if he had a secret location or something." He looked towards the monitor and sighed "Garcia you just keep looking. We will find him." After hotch nodded everyone got up and did what they needed to do, leaving just JJ sitting in a chair "I need to tell you something" She said quietly, she knew she had to but didn't know what this would do to her boss "Reid should have told you.. he should be the one to tell you but it is now important that you know now" She stood up, her eyes never leaving the ground. Hotch moved forward abit "What is it?" He asked, his voice full of concern as he studied his agent. "Spence is pregnant" She said, looking up to see Aaron's face.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hmm writers block is taking over.. Not sure how much i like this chapter... I think I am going to watch some Criminal Minds for a little inspiration. Anyways :) Thank you for the review's, I am slightly discouraged by the lack of reviews that i have but I am very thankful for the ones I do :) This chapter will also be the beginning of all the fluffy stuff i have been waiting to write! haha Also, If anyone has any ideas for this story i would love to hear them! I am not sure yet how far i will make this go but i know for a fact that i will be doing at least 10 chapters if not more! Anyways.. Enjoy! 3 -Attiebear **

'What is it?" He asked, his voice full of concern as he studied his agent. "Spence is pregnant" She said, looking up to see Aaron's face. '

Aaron shot his hand over his mouth as he moved to sit down "Why wouldn't he tell me?" He whispered softly, tears silently filling his eyes as he glanced up to look at the screen. Seconds later Morgan ran in, saying Garcia had gotten the address that the video was sent from. Aaron stood up "Get a team out there with us, lets move" He grabbed his gun and bullet proof vest and ran out to a SUV with JJ and Morgan.

When they arrived the team went to work, clearing different parts of the abandon warehouse. Morgan came around a corner and could hear crying, he could hear another man yelling, he was slowly making his way over towards them, his gun held straight in front of him "Mr. Shepard, put the knife down" He slowly moved around, JJ and Rossi right behind him, ""We know what your father taught you.. we know that you are teaching your son the same thing.. but it is wrong.. You do not want to hurt that agent" The man walked around Spencer, slowly moving, yelling, He brought the knife up to spencer and without a second thought Morgan shot the man. Blood speckling spencer.

JJ immediately ran to spencer, untying his arms, helping him to the ground "Are you okay spence?" She began to look over him, looking at the small cut on his shoulder, she lifted his face a bit and looked at his bloody nose and lip "I'm fine" he whispered, he just wanted Aaron.

Spencer was taken to the hospital to be checked out, Aaron had insisted that he go with his agent. As they sat in the back of the ambulance Aaron lightly ran his fingers over spencer's arm "Spencer.." He began softly "JJ had to tell me.." He slid his hand onto Spencers stomach gently. Spencer felt his eyes fill up with tears as he brought his hands to his face, Spencer could still hear himself yelling for the man to stop, he yelled that he was pregnant but it didn't change anything, nor did it stop from him getting hit in the stomach.

They got to the hospital and Spencer was taken in, they only had him back there for about a hour or so to be checked out when he walked out to see his whole team sitting around, he bit his lip softly and crossed his arms "Can we go home now" He said softly, walking and picking up his bag from JJ, she looked into his eyes and bit her lip "Everything alright?" She asked, hoping he knew what she was talking about. Spencer just shrugged and walked with her out to the SUV, getting into the car that he knew Aaron wouldn't be able to speak to him freely about their situation.

_~The next day~ _

The team had just gotten back to the office when most of them just went home, deciding to handle the paperwork tomorrow. Spencer on the other hand went up to Aaron's office with him "Can I come home with you?" He asked, shutting the door behind him as he laid down on the couch, figuring his boyfriend had papers to fill out. Aaron nodded softly as he walked over and nelt beside Spencer "Baby.." He slid his hand onto Spencers stomach and looked into his eyes "Are you?" He asked and spencer nodded softly "I didn't want you to find out like this.. i had a stupid dinner planned and .. this" he whispered pulling a small picture frame that had a ultrasound photo in it, the frame had the word 'Daddy' on the corner, Aaron smiled, his eyes starting to tear up as he looked at the photo, running his finger over the small little white spot within the darker spot. He smiled wider and set the frame down, leaning and captured Spencer's lips with his own "I love you" he whispered.

Spencer smiled and kissed him back softly "I love you too" He pulled Aaron a little closer "Lets go home" Aaron whispered as he stood up, pulling Spencer up with him

**Thank you for reading! I hope you liked this chapter, I will be updating SOON! Please review! Thank you! -Attiebear**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Alright y'all, here comes the fluff, this chapter WILL have MxM sexual content. This will have to be my last chapter until i start getting more reviews :/ It is honestly really bringing down my writing not having any feedback.. it can be good or bad i just need something to know that more than two people are finding my story interesting and that I am not wasting my time.. Enjoy babes -Attiebear.**

The night they had gotten back from their case Spencer was beyond thrilled, Jack was at his mothers house so he and Aaron would have the whole night and morning to themselves.

They walked into Aaron's apartment, Spencer wrapped his arms around Aarons waist "Lets go shower" He said softly as he lightly kissed on his shoulder. Aaron grinned and turned around, pulling spencer closer to his body "Are you sure? You have been through a lot" His eyes filled with concern. Spencer stood up straight, looking deeply into Aaron's eyes "I want nothing more than to be close to you right now" He whispered before pushing his lips onto Aaron's.

Aaron grabbed Spencer's sides and slowly pushed him up against the wall firmly, yet making sure not to hurt him. Spencer slid his hands up Aaron's chest, slowly loosening his tie before his long thin fingers made their way down his shirt, unbuttoning it as he went.

Spencer pushed his boyfriends shirt off his shoulders, letting it land on the floor behind Aaron. He moved his hands slowly up Aaron's bare back, scratching lightly as he bit and tugged on his lip. "Bedroom" Spencer breathed out as he pushed Aaron towards the door, attacking his neck in small sucks and nips.

Spener knew better not to leave love marks where others could see them but he didn't care right now, he pushed Aaron down on the bed and slid his own shirt off, climbing ontop of him when his knees pressed to the bed on both sides of Aaron's hips, slowly he bent down and attatched his lips to the very bottom on Aaron's jaw, kissing and sucking for a moment, when he pulled away he smiled at his handy work and continued to trail kisses down his neck, over his chest until he stopped at one of his nipples, taking one in his mouth.

Aaron was in extacy feeling his lovers wet mouth devour his nipples, his stomach tenced, his slacks became tighter, whimpering he gently reached his hand into Spencer's hair, pushing down slightly, incouraging his lover to travel lower. Spencer moved his head lower, slowly licking the rest of the way down his stomach until he slowly began to unbuckle his belt, then he undid his pants and pulled them along with his lovers boxers off. Spencer smiled as he slowly started kissing on Aaron's thighs, teasingly. "Spence" Aaron moaned out in almost a whisper.

Aaron's hands tugged at the sheets as spencer slowly kissed around his base, slowly licking up his shaft, he gently blew on his tip before taking him in his mouth, slowly bobbing his head up and down.

Aaron knew he was close, he pulled spencer up and kissed him hard on the lips, flopping spencer onto his back he climbed up on him, kissing him deeply as he slid Spencer's jeans and underwear off, he didnt let their urgent kisses stop as he reached his hand over, trying to find the little bottle of lube he had here, finally his hand came across it and he smiled "Ready?" He asked Spencer sweetly, only getting a rushed "Mhm" From his lips as he began kissing at Aaron's shoulder. Aaron smiled and sat up, moving spencer so his leg was on Aaron's shoulder, he put some of the lube on his middle finger and slowly worked it into spencer, reciving a aproving moan at the sudden sensation.

Aaron slowly pulled his finger out and rubbed some of the Lube on his cock. Slowly he pushed his tip against Spencer's enrance, intering easily. Spencer moaned out, his fingers griping the sides of the bed as Aaron suddenly jolted all the way inside of him, earning a gasp from Spencer, who's eyes have now fallen closed. Slowly Aaron pulled half way out before thrusting back into his lover, continuing this motion until he was able to go faster, harder. As Aaron hit Spencer's prostate Spencer would moan his name. "I'm close" Aaron breathed out.

Spencer moved his leg and flipped Aaron off him, slowly getting ontop he slid back down on his cock and began moving his hips up and down. Aaron had taken this time to grab Spencer's member and jack him off, trying to stay with the quick pace that spencer was doing. With one last moan of Aaron's name Spencer came, as he kept bouncin he tightened around Aaron's cock, Aaron grabbed his lover's hips and slamed up into him, cumming. Spencer helped his lover by riding out his orgasm before he didn't have the energy to keep up, he fell onto his chest, both men breathing in and out heavily. "I love you" Spencer whispered as he kissed his chest, Aaron smiled "I love you too" he said as he kissed Spencer's head.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N- Thank you for the reviews love (: This chapter will have a bunch of fluff and a little drama! Please read and enjoy 3 -Attiebear. **

The next morning Aaron woke up before spencer. He glanced over, seeing the sunlight dance on his lover's delicate, pale skin. Slowly he bent down, kissing on his jaw softly, loving the little whimper he earned in the process. Spencer slowly opened his eyes, the light shining into them "Mmmf" he protested, moving Aaron a bit so he was blocking it "There" He whispered in husky tone, smiling up at his boyfriend "Hi" He whispered simply.

Aaron smiled softly down at Spencer "Hello" He said back before he gently began kissing on his shoulder, Spencer cooed at the kisses "Baby.." he whispered, gently running his nails down Aaron's shoulders "Go make pancakes" Aaron shook his head laughing softly "Way to kill the moment Spence" He kissed his lover's nose as Spencer laughed then sighed happily "Would you like blueberry or chocolate chip?" He asked, Spencer smiled "Blueberry please"

Spencer got out of the shower and slid into his boxer briefs, and one of Aaron's T Shirt's, he had ran the towel through his curly locks before making his way down stairs, smelling the lovely aroma of pancakes. He walked into the kitchen, and grinned, walking up behind Aaron, he slowly wrapped his arms around his waist, kissing on his shoulder, Aaron smiled softly "Breakfast is almost done my love" he said softly, turning around with a plate of pancakes already made for Spencer. Spencer grinned "Thank you baby" he kissed his love softly before sitting down at the table, spreading peanut butter on his pancakes before pouring syrup on them "they are amazing!" He squeaked.

Most the day Spencer and Aaron had been curled up on the couch watching movies, but it was obvious that Aaron had become bored, he gently laid spencer down and laid between his legs, lifting his shirt "I put a baby in there" he said softly before lightly trailing kisses on his lovers stomach. Spencer smiled widely as he ran his fingers through Aaron's hair "Yes you did.. Daddy" he smiled. Aaron's eyes looked up at meet Spencer's "You.. Are so amazing Spencer, I don't know how I ended up being so lucky with a man like you in my life" he kissed his stomach once more "I can't wait to tell Jack" he said softly, laying his head in his stomach.

Later that night after dinner Spencer and Aaron were back on the couch, except this time Aaron was watching some documentary while Spencer read Harry Potter for the millionth time "We have to tell the team" Spencer said softly, instantly getting the attention of his lover. "I will eventually start to show.. And I will have to try and take it easy at work.. They will want to know who the father is Aaron" he closed his book setting it down "I do want to live together before the baby comes.." Aaron sighed softly "Spencer I want you to move in more than anyone but we can't tell the team, what if they don't accept us." Spencer suddenly stood up "I'm pregnant and you don't want to tell them still?" He looked hurt "are you ashamed of me.. Of us?" Aaron stood up, trying to fix what he said "Spencer what if you can't work there anymore?" Spencer just shook his head "I don't care, I'll quit I'll do whatever but im pregnant Aaron. You should have decided that you didn't ever want anyone to know before you decided we were fine not being safe." Aaron went to speak but was hushed by his love "Goodnight." Spencer said firmly then walked past him up the stairs getting into bed

Aaron sighed as he watched Spencer walk away up the stairs. He knew it would be best to just let him be alone for a few minutes, he sat down trying to finish his show but his mind kept replaying everything Spencer had said. Sighing he stood up, turning the tv and lights off before heading up stairs "Spence, Baby" he said softly as he entered the room, crawling into bed. He could hear Spencer's little sniffles, he gently wrapped his arms around him, pulling him close to his chest. Aaron lightly kissed his shoulder "We can tell them tomorrow" he said softly. Spencer turned around "If I have to I'll leave my job, I can teach or something.. But we are making a family.. I can't have a family that is in two separate homes"

Aaron nodded softly "I know.. This apartment is to small for us and two kids.. You apartment is to small also" he thought for a moment "How about on our next day off we go look for a little town home" Spencer felt a smile spread on his face "really?" He asked softly. Aaron nodded and kissed Spencer deeply.


	7. Chapter 7

That day when Aaron walked into the office he was nervous, this was the day that his team would find out the secrets that him and Spencer have been hiding for nearly a year now. He looked towards the desks and saw Spencer sitting with JJ, most likely telling her about their conversation the other night, she was the only one that Aaron had been okay with Spencer telling.

Spencer looked up seeing Aaron, he smiled at him softly then went back to his conversation "Should I just go kiss him? What if he changes his mind and doesn't tell everyone?" He asked JJ who shrugged "Spence he loves you.. I'm sure he will tell." She smiled warmly as Aaron came down "I need everyone in the briefing room now" He said sort of nervously, turning around and heading up to the room, setting his things down. Spencer, JJ and the rest of the team walked into the room, Spencer taking a seat beside Aaron like he normally did.

Morgan sat down and sat back "Do we have a case?" He asked, looking up as Garcia came into the room and sat down herself. Spencer looked up at Aaron has be began to speak. Aaron cleared his throat a bit "Not exactly" He said, he walked around the table and sighed before finally sitting down himself "I need to tell you guys something.. well.. me and someone else do" He glanced at Spencer and bit his lip "As you guy's know I have been seeing someone.. I haven't told anyone but Rossi who and that is going to change, we are a team and you deserve to know and honestly.. it can't be hidden anymore." He looked towards JJ then to Spencer "Spencer and I have been in a relationship for almost a year now, and we have just found out the news that we will be having a baby" He looked up and noticed Spencer was now in Garcia's arms who was hugging him tightly, squealing, Morgan stood up and smiled, walking over shaking Aaron's hand "Congrats man" he said then gave Spencer a pat on the back "Congrats pretty boy"

The team sat around and talking about the news they had just gotten for a little while, Aaron was thrilled that everyone had taken it well, he moved and kissed Spencer's head softly before returning to his office.

_~Later that night~_

Luckily the day at work had been slow and they all go off early, and Aaron was able to go and pick up Jack then go home, he smiled as he listened to his son talk and talk about all the fun he had at his mom's house "So Jack, Do you know daddy's friend Spencer?" Jack smiled big and nodded at his dad, saying that he did, Aaron smiled "Well, how would you like it if he moved in with us?" He glanced back at his son as he pulled into the parking area of their apartment "Because.. Spencer is having a baby.. and You are going to be a big brother"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8- **A/N- Thank you all for the replies :) Enjoy. **

It had been a week since everyone found out that Spencer was pregnant and they were more than thrilled, Garcia and JJ had their hands practically glued to Spencer's stomach and Aaron had been down with the team a lot more, checking in on Spencer. the work day was over and Spencer and Aaron had to go look at a new house, Aaron smiled as he walked up and wrapped his arm around Spencer "Are you ready?" He asked sweetly as he kissed his head softly, walking him to the elevator.

The house was perfect, it had a big back yard with a tall fence, it had a swing on the porch "Baby look" Spencer smiled as he walked into one of the 4 bedrooms, smiling widely at the window seat "This is it" he whispered, Aaron smiled and wrapped his arm around his lovers waist "What is it?" He asked as he kissed his head, Spencer smiled big and turned to look at him "The baby's room" Aaron grinned and picked Spencer up, twirling him around gently.

**~5 months later (14 weeks pregnant)~**

Today was the day, they were finally going to the doctor to see exactly how far along they were. Spencer smiled as Aaron helped him slide on his jacket "Baby it is only a little bump" he laughed softly and as Aaron was very careful of it, Aaron turned and looked at him "It is so much more than a bump. It is our baby in there" he bent down and placed a gentle kiss on his belly before he lightly kissed his way up to his lips before he lightly pecked the smile that was spread across Spencer's face "Lets go" he said softly and took his hand, lead him out to the car.

By now they have moved into their house, Spencer had started excessive shopping with JJ and Garcia for the baby room but they weren't able to get much, but today they would find out if they were having a baby boy or a baby girl. Aaron had gotten Spencer to the appointment but Spencer was nervous, he looked over at Aaron "What if something is wrong with the baby" Aaron frowned as he looked over at him and slowly leaned over to place a gentle kiss on his cheek "Nothing is wrong Spencer, I promise" he whispered softly, lightly kissing to his lips "Come on" he smiled and got out of the car, walking around to gently take Spencer's hand.

They were just called back to the room and Spencer was up in the chair, Aaron sat beside him holding onto his hand "The only reason you are so calm is because you have done this before" Spencer looked at Aaron has he spoke, Aaron just rolled his eyes "Relax" he stood up and kissed his head softly and smiled. As Aaron sat back down the doctor walked in.

"Hello" The woman had a very gentle voice, she was in her mid 50's and by the looks of her hand was not married, Spencer watched as she shook Aaron's hand then smiled as she shook Spencer's "Hello" Spencer said softly as he laid back, she smiled and began speaking "You're chart say's you are about 14 weeks pregnant" she smiled and set her clipboard down "Are you still experiencing morning sickness? Any cravings and have you been able to feel the baby move yet?" She asked smiling, Spencer bit his lip "The sickness is gone and I can't eat enough watermelon, Aaron is constantly having to go pick me up some" He smiled at his love "And no not yet but facts say i should start to feel the baby move in about two weeks"

The doctor nodded and smiled "Very good Mr. Reid" Aaron cleared his throat "It is actually Dr. Reid" Spencer smiled big at his love and reached over holding his hand "Thank you Aaron" He smiled. He bit down on his lip as the doctor pulled up his shirt so his bump was showing and he closed his eyes, he was feeling very self caution about himself. Softly he bit down on his lip and she began to slowly spread the gel along his stomach. "So are you ready to find out the sex of your baby?" Aaron smiled "Yes we very much are, I think Spencer is hoping for a girl, but I myself would like a boy so Jack can teach him all about .. well everything" he smiled, Aaron grinned as he heard the baby's heart beat, he smiled and kissed Spencer's head lightly "That's our baby" Spencer whispered softly, closing his eyes as he listened to it "It is so beautiful" he whispered sweetly, opening his eyes to look at Aaron.

The doctor smiled and slowly started taking shots of the baby "And that there is the sex.. It looks like it is.."

**A/N Sex of the baby revealed next chapter! Comment what you want the baby to be :D I still have no idea yet haha**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N- So So So sorry it took me so long to update! I have been having some writers block but i think i am okay now! Thank you all for the reviews! 3 **

"... A baby girl" The doctor said and Aaron's eyes instantly filled with tears "I am we are going to have a babygirl Spence" he leaned forward and captured Spencer's lips with his own, smiling against them as his thumbs came up and slowly wiped his tears away "She is going to be so beautiful" he whispered softly. Spencer smiled widely, he could't beleive this was happening, Him, the father of a girl, he was going to be able to get along so much better with a girl, teach her how to cook, they could sit inside and drink coco while the boy's play flag football in the snow.. he laughed at his own thoughts.. What was he thinking.. his babygirl would be out there teaching all the boys to play football.. if she was like Aaron.. is she was anything like Spencer then she would be bundled by a fire enjoying a nice book. "Spence.." He was taken out of his thoughts by Aaron urging him to put his coat on, he looked down at his belly, seeing the gel had already been wiped off by Aaron.

It had been a few days since the doctor's appointment and Aaron had insited that they get started on the room, him and Morgan were staying to paint the baby room while Spencer and JJ were told to go spend money, they still needed almost everything for the room so they decided to start at a furniture store to pick out the crib "Oh look this one has a changing table connected" Spencer said happily with his arms around his belly, JJ laughed "Spence i never used the changing table, its earier to lay them on a blanket on the floor" Spencer nodded "Alright if we take out the changing table then that will five us room for a rocking chair that i can read to her in!" He squealed and clapped his hands together, causing JJ to giggle.

Morgan and Hotch had just gotten done painting about half the room when he got a text from Spencer saying that him and JJ were going to lunch so there was no need to wait for them, he smiled and texted back a simple okay, Spencer was always texting him now, Garcia had thought it necessary that he learned, Spence was highly against it but once he got the hang of it it was all he did. Hotch looked up at Morgan "Once we finish the room we can head out and get some food?" It was more of a statement than a question, Morgan nodded "Alright sounds good, I bet all the ladies will be on me with this pink paint!" He laughed and so did Aaron. Morgan had to admit, Aaron was a lot more laid back now that he was having a child and was around Spencer a lot more.

After a very long day of shopping, JJ and Spencer decided that they would grab some lunch. Spencer looked over the menu again and softly bit on his lower lip "I will have the cracked pepper honey glazed chicken and some fries to go with it" he grinned as he handed his menu to the waiter "Thank you" he said softly before turning back to JJ "So.. I have been meaning to ask you something" he said with a smile "Will you be our baby's godmother?" JJ squealed and stood up to huug Spencer "I would love to!" She cheered

Aaron and Morgan had just finished the room when Morgan's phone went off, he smiled softly and answered it "Hey pretty boy" he said as he sat down at the kitchen table, mouthing who it is to Aaron when he joined him in the kitchen. Spencer smiled "Hey Derek I had a question for you, I was wondering if you would be the godfather of our baby" He bit his lip nervously as he looked at JJ who was smiling. Derek's eyes widened "Did you ask Hotch man?" He asked Hotch raised his brow before Derek spoke "I would love to be the godfather pretty boy" After talking with Spencer for a few minutes he hung up, looking towards Aaron.

Aaron was slightly upset that Spencer didn't call him and talk about this first. He stands up and excuses himself from the table, walking off to his and Spencer's bedroom. Spencer heard his phone ringing and answered "Hello?" He said smiling "Why didn't you talk about this with me." He stated firmly, Spencer sighed softly "Baby.. I'm sorry.. i just.. I am Jack's godfather and I have always wanted Derek to be my kid's godfather, I know him the best Aaron and thats who i feel comfortable with raising my child if something happened to you and I, And I picked JJ because I am the godfather of Henry and I she is practically my sister." Aaron sighed, he couldn't argue with Spencer's reasoning, he was right.. and honestly he would have probably agreed with them being the god parents anyways. "I just wish you would have talked to me about it, I wouldn't have said no.. I just.. want to be apart of all the decision making with our baby, Hailey never really let me decide anything for Jack and now that I get him more I get to decide some things but still not much" Spencer frowned "I'm sorry.. I promise i will include you in everything.. Why don't you join us for shopping" He smiled. Aaron laughed softly and shook his head "Baby, I think I will let you and JJ shop.. I love you.. ill see you later" Spencer laughed softly and smiled "I love you too"

Spencer had gotten home a few hours later, he and JJ had brought in boxes of furniture and tons and tons and tons of bags of things they had gotten for the baby, Spencer smiled and hugged JJ goodbye before he walked through the house to find Aaron "Babe?" He called out, popping his head into Jack's room "Hey where is daddy?" He asked smiling, Jack smiled and climbed off his bed with a piece of paper pressed to his chest, running over to him. Gently Spencer picked him up "What do you have there?" He asked and smiled, Jack showed him a drawing of a few people, one of them holding their stomach "That's you and my baby sister, Thats Daddy and Thats me!" He yelled and giggled, Spencer smiled widely and kissed Jack's cheek, walking him into the baby room "Lets show daddy" he said, smiling when he saw Aaron "Show daddy what?" Aaron asked as he took Jack from spencer, looking at the picture.

Spencer looked around the room smiling, he saw that Aaron had already built the small book shelf that Spencer had baught for all the little kid books he was going to buy for him to read to the baby at night "It is beautiful in here" he said sweetly and ran his fingertips over the walls, walking back to Aaron he kissed him lightly

Later that night Spencer was laying on his back, reading a book. Aaron had his head laying on Spencer's hip, watching some Baseball" He was spaced out a bit when he suddenly felt Spencer's finger's in his hair "You know.. we have to talk about names" He smiled, Aaron looked up at him before lightly kissing his bump "Yes we do baby, but as of right this second.. I want to go up to our bed and cuddle" He kissed his belly again, slowly he stood up and pulled his lover up with him, lightly kissing his lips a few times before he pulled him up to the bedroom for the night.

**A/N- Hey guy's hope you like it :) Comment what you think the baby's name should be! I will update within the next few days! :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10- A/N- Hey i hope you like it! :) Fluffy**

Spencer bit down on his lower lip as he continued to clean the house, he walked around and picked up the toy's Jack had laying all over the place. "Baby, It is fine.. Go relax. I will finish cleaning up for when my mom and brother arrive" Aaron wrapped his arms around spencer, kissing his shoulder. Spencer turned to him with a worried look on his face "Aaron, I am stuck in sweatshirts and t shirt. I should be wearing a button up but they don't fit" he laid his head on his shoulder sighing. Aaron frowns and kissed Spencer lightly on the lips "Go get changed and relax a bit, I really like that red sweater that JJ had gotten you, It shows off your bump nicely" he smirked and Spencer rolled his eyes, Aaron bent down and kissed his belly lightly "It's okay" he said softly up at Spencer.

It had been about a hour since Aaron had sent Spencer up to relax, he was on his way to see how he was doing when he heard a knock at the door. He sighed and mumbled to himself "This is it" he turned around and walked down the stairs. Opening up the door. "Hello mom" He smiled and hugged her and then his brother "Long flight?" He asked in a joking tone and his brother rolled his eyes. Aaron laughed and helped with their bags. "I am very excited for you to meet Spencer and Jack is thrilled to see you" He grinned, His mother turned her attention to her son "Is Spencer your new girlfriend?" She asked smiling "Something like that" Aaron mumbled "Spence, Jack!" He called up the stairs.

Spencer had heard the doorbell just as he slid on some dark blue jeans that had a elastic band to go over his belly, he then slid on the red sweatshirt that Aaron was talking about. It did infact hug his body a lot but he didn't care, if they were going to tell his mother about them and the baby he was going to go all out. Spencer heard Aaron call him and Jack and sighed "Here goes nothing" he whispered and walked down the hall into Jacks room "Jack baby, Your nana is here" he smiled and picked Jack up when he held his arms up, he looked like he was asleep until Aaron had called them.

Spencer bit on his lip as he held Jack on his lip and laid one arm across his belly and walked to the top of the stairs, walking down slowly "I think he was asleep Aaron, hopefully he will go to bed early tonight" He smiled and passed the growing boy off to his uncle and Spencer smiled "Pleasure to see you again Sean" Spencer turned to Aaron's mother "You must be Helen?" Spencer grinned "It is so nice to meet you" Spencer glanced at Aaron and smiled. Spencer turned as Jack said "Daddy.." He smield "Yes baby" he walked over, taking the boy back from his uncle as Jack kept talking "I'm hungry" Spencer nodded "Excuse me.. I am going to get Jack something to eat" He smiled and walked off, holding the boy close."

Aaron's mother looked angry, she hadn't spoken a word to Spencer. "Why is your son calling that man 'Daddy?!" She finally spit out in a quit, harsh tone. Aaron shook his head "Mother, Spencer Is carrying his brother, if he want's to call him daddy I will certainly not stop him." Aaron had crossed his arms and looked at his brother then his mother "Spener and I have been together for almost a year, in fact our anniversary is in a few weeks, about 16 weeks ago we found out we were going to be having a lovely baby and we just found out two weeks ago it is going to be a girl.

~A few hours later~

Dinner goes by in a blur, Spencer just focused on Jack most the time and tried his best to ignore the glares he was receiving from his lovers mother. Spencer was currently sitting in the middle of their bedroom trying to wrap Jack's christmas presents, he had his legs apart and the gift in the middle, he was trying to lean forward to cut the paper but he was having a difficult time with his belly, he groaned and laid back. Aaron walked into the room and smiled softly "You okay?" He asked as he sat down beside him, looking at his boyfriend. Spencer glared at him "Your child is in my way" he huffed and Aaron smirked and leaned over kissing him "Our child baby" he bit his bottom lip and tugged on it, earning a soft whimper from Spencer.

How about I finish these and then we will head down and start making the christmas cookies" Spencer grinned as he listened to his lover "Fine" he giggled and kissed him softly as he laid his head back, letting Aaron finish with the presents "Babe you got Jack a lot of things" he looked around the room, seeing at least 3 dozen gifts. "It is his last year as an only child baby.. I wanted it to be amazing" he frowned "Is it too much?" He asked as Aaron stood up, reaching down to help Spencer up "No it is perfect" he whispered and kissed him softly.

Spencer and Aaron were in the kitchen baking some christmas cookies , well Spencer was baking, Aaron had his arms glued around Spencer, he kissed on his shoulder and neck, biting in some spots, erning gentle moans from his lover "Baby someone will hear us" he mumbled softly and Aaron grinned, turning Spencer around "So, this is our house" he whispered and slowly started kissing Spencer, Spencer wrapped his arms around his loves neck, tangling his fingers into his short hair, Spencer was about to push his hand into Aaron's pants when they heard someone clear their throat behind them "Oh god" Spencer whispered as he pushed Aaron away. Aaron turned around and looked at his mother "Sorry" he mumbled softly and went back to mixing the icing.

Spencer had pulled the cookies out of the oven when Aaron's mother had started speaking to Aaron "Excuse me for a moment" Spencer smiled and walked out of the room. Aaron looked at his mom and sighed "Why must you ignore him? He is really trying here. He never had a real Christmas as a child" Aaron's mom scoffed a bit "What kind of parent's don't give their son a christmas. And Aaron, how dare you do this to me. How do you know he didn't get pregnant to take your money!" She spat out "How could you be with some young bimbo. And a man. How could you be with a man" Spencer had just came around the corner to get his cell phone when he heard what she said. Spencer bit down on his lip, Aaron could see the hurt on his face and he sighed. Spencer looked at him "I am really tired.. Just put the icing in a bowl in the frige an the cookies on the cooling rack, We can decorate them with Jack tomorrow and give some to the team." He looked at Aaron then grabbed his phone, turning around and heading up stairs to lay down. Aaron glared at his mother "How dare you insult him in his own house, do you not think he goes through enough without his boyfriends mother hating him too, If you are just going to be rude to him then I think you should go stay in a hotel, this is Spencer's home too, not just mine." He did what Spencer had said to do with the cookie stuff before he went up stairs, finding his boyfriend under the covers in bed.

Aaron slowly slid out of his clothes and slid into bed with Spencer, wrapping his arms around him "Baby.. you never sleep in your clothes" he whispered, moving the covers off his face, Aaron frowned when he noticed he was crying "Hey.." he said as he moved over him, making sure not to put any weight onto his belly, slowly he now laid on the edge of the bed in front of him "Don't cry" he whispered as he pulled him closer "My mom doesn't know what she is talking about Spence" He lightly kissed on his shoulder, running his hands over his belly "I love you.. Jack loves you.. that is all that matters" he kissed his neck lightly , Spencer whimpered a bit "Why does she hate me so much" he whispered as he laid his head on Aaron's chest, Aaron lightly ran his hand down Spencer's back "She doesn't know you" he whispered "If she knew you she would love you" he stood up and gently sat Spencer up, pulling his shirt off, helping him change into one of his t shirts so they could go to bed, as they laid in bed Spencer bit on his lip "I really like the name Grace Ann Hotchner" he whispered, Aaron smiled widely and nodded "Then that is her name" he whispered sweetly.

The next morning everyone is down stairs, Aaron is next to Spencer by the tree and Jack is in the middle of the room, he had already opened up a ton of presents and was currently working on one when Jack yelled "Daddy's turn" he got up and ran over to Spencer, handing him a small black box "Whats this baby?" He asked Jack smiling, he opened up the box and his eyes widened, seeing the silver band with diamonds all the way around it, he looked over seeing Aaron was now on one knee, with Jack beside him, Jack smiled "Will you marry us?" Jack squealed out and Spencer nodded and laughed "Of course I will" He smiled as Aaron slid the ring onto his finger and Jack lept into his arms, hugging around Spencer's neck tightly. Spencer felt tears in his eyes as he held Jack, looking up into Aaron's eyes, mouthing "I love you." Aaron looked over as his mother glared at the two of them.

**MERRY CHRISTMAS LOVES! I really hope you liked this LONG Christmas chapter :) I worked really really hard on it :D PLEASE Review.. I may add on more new years chapter but I am not sure yet! :) **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N- I hope everyone liked my Christmas chapter :) I am so so so sorry this next chapter took me so long to write but I am trying to schedule myself to post every week! Thank you3 Enjoy -Attiebear**

It had been a few weeks since Christmas, everyone had gone home, Jack was at his mothers house, Aaron and Spencer had just walked into work, Spencer had both arms wrapped firmly around his belly as he walked towards his desk and sat down, he had been having slight pains all day but figured it was probably just Braxton Hicks and decided not to let anyone know. He pulled out some paper work and began scribbling down the things he needed to note about the last case, he was going to be on the trial in a few months. Spencer slid his hand onto his stomach and closed his eyes, the pain had begun to get worse. JJ came out of her office "Spencer?" She asked softly as she walked over to her best friend "Are you alright?" She bent down and placed her hand on his. Spencer felt his eyes brim with tears "N-No" he whimpered, the pain becoming too much, JJ watched his movements "Are you having the baby?" She stood up and looked towards Morgan who was just walking into the office with Garcia "I need you to get Hotch now, it is a emergency." She moved to help Spencer stand up "Spence we need to get you to the hospital now.. okay?" Her voice was calm.

Spencer groaned as they walked into their house, he was walking slowly with Aaron holding onto his sides "Nice and slow baby" Aaron said softly as he helped his lover up the stairs and into bed, getting him settled a bit "Here I will help you change your clothes" Aaron walked over and grabbed a baggy t shirt and some of his basketball shorts and handed them over to Spencer who slid them on easily. Spencer huffed "How the hell do they expect me to stay in bed until the baby is born! That is three months away!" He crossed his arms, looking at Aaron "I am going to get fat if i sit here and eat all damn day!" he closed his eyes tightly, Aaron laughed and walked over, laying beside him "You will be fine, besides.. The baby wants to get here a little too early and we don't need you helping her with that" He moved and started to slowly place kisses to Spencer's neck, Spencer tilted his head and cooed "You do know that we can't have sex either" Aaron pouted a bit and kissed Spencer softly on his lips "I can still kiss you" he whispered as he wrapped his arm over his stomach, rubbing his belly a bit.

Aaron woke up to the sound of his phone, he rubbed his eyes before he leaned over and answered "This is Hotch" he said in a husky, sleep filled voice, he listened for a moment then sighed "Yeah, call the rest of the team and tell them just to meet at the jet" He hung up the phone and looked over at Spencer who was now in a half asleep daze "No" he pouted and moved, wrapping himself on Aaron's chest "Don't go" he whispered, looking up at his fiance. Aaron frowned and slowly leaned down and placed a loving, passionate kiss on Spencer's lips "I will be back before you know it" he whispered and kissed him a few more times before finally getting up out of bed to get dressed.

Spencer woke up and pulled the blanket over his face to block out the light, he looked at Aaron's side of the bed and sighs, he hated that he couldn't be with his team right now. Spencer slid out of bed and slowly made his way down stairs, he felt the baby kicking and he knew it was time to eat, he walked over and opened the fridge, sighing heavily at the lack of groceries, he pulled his phone out and dialed Aaron's number. Aaron was sitting with the team watching Morgan do an interrogation, he glanced down at his phone and quickly answered "Hey, are you ok?" He asked quickly. Spencer rolled his eyes "I am fine." he huffed, Aaron shook his head "What's wrong?" Spencer huffed "Well Aaron. You leave town and there is no damn food in the house. I am suppose to be laying down but now I have to go to the store." Aaron went to speak but Spencer had already hung up. 'Damn mood swings' Aaron thought to himself as he walked back over, watching Morgan and the unsub.

Spencer had drove his car to the store, getting a bunch of random things that he could easily make himself if he got hungry, at the moment he was craving mac n cheese with pesto and garlic bread, he smiled as he dropped the birthday cake ice cream and red velvet cupcakes into the cart "That should be good" he said to himself and made his way to check out, paying for the food. He ended up getting help out to his car, and headed straight home, resting his hand on his belly as he drove. When Spencer pulled up in the driveway his eyes widened, the front door was open and the light was on, Spencer knew Aaron wouldn't leave the light on and Haley would call if she needed to bring Jack by, considering they had no key.

Spencer reached his hand under the seat and pulled out the small handgun, shutting off his car and locking it he slowly made his way in the house, searching every room for someone, he had walked into the baby room and his heart nearly stopped, there was a hole in the door and things strewn about, he slowly made his way into Jack's room and saw the same thing. Spencer swallowed hard and slowly pushed his and Aaron's bedroom door open, looking around to make sure no one was there before he put his gun away. He walked over to his dresser and felt his eyes sting with tears "No" he whispered as he began to cry.

Aaron heard his phone going off again and sighed, he knew exactly who it was considering the whole team was in the room with him "If you are just going to yell about the food again then I do no…" he trailed off when he heard spencer whimper his name "Spence what's wrong?" He asked calmly, gaining the attention of the rest of the team. Spencer began to sob into the phone "I can't understand you when you are crying baby, you are going to have to relax.." he bit down on his lip "Are you hurt? Is the baby coming?" He stood up and walked around the room a bit, Spencer finally was able to form words "N-No" he cried, taking a deep breathe "I-I went to the s-sto-store and I got back and someone b-broke in.. Aaron they trashed our home, all our rooms.. the baby room has holes and…" he started crying harder, Aaron's eyes went wide "Is there anyone in the house! Did you check!" Spencer sniffled "Yes Aaron I am not an idiot!" He walked off into the baby room, sitting down on the rocking chair "I took my engagement ring off because my fingers are fat and swollen and they stole it … they took it" he started crying again, Aaron sighed "Don't worry about that.. as long as you are safe.. I will have Garcia come and ill call the police. I will call you in a few minutes, just relax"

Aaron hangs up on the phone and tells the team what is going on, he has JJ call Garcia while he goes outside and files a report with the local police, he figures they don't have to go over there to clear the scene, he tells them what was taken.

After a while on the phone Hotch finally call's Spencer "H-Hello" he hears the shaky voice on the other end answer "Baby.." Aaron say's in a soothing voice, causing Spencer to whimper "Come home" he sniffled, causing Aaron to frown "I wish I could but we both know I can't until this case is over Spence.. then I will try and take some time off" Aaron looked up as Morgan walked into the room with some information for him, he sighed heavily "I will finish this as soon as possible.. okay.. I love you Spencer, Ill check in when I can" Spencer closed his eyes "We love you too" he said softly, sliding his hand down his stomach.

Garcia get's to the house around 6 at night to find the door unlocked "Spencer?" She called out, getting no response, she figured he must be in the bathroom "Spencer it's Penelope" She called out again as she walked towards the sounds of crying "Oh Spencer honey" She walked over and gently hugged her young friend "Shhhh.. It's okay" she whispers "Hey it's alright.. I am here now" She gently rubbed his back "Here! How about I get you down stairs, pop in a movie and we can just relax. Spencer looked up and nodded softly, he slowly stood up with her as he hugged his stomach "I-I'm sorry you had to come over like this.. I know it is harder for you to find stuff the team needs without your bigger computer system" Garcia scoffed and laughed "I am wounded at your lack of confidence you have in my abilities muffin cakes!" Spencer couldn't help but laugh "My apologies ma'am" he smiled at her. Garcia smiled as she watched Spencer walk into the bathroom, she took this as a time to get as many blankets and pillows she could find around the house and make Spencer a big bed on the couch.

Spencer had washed up his face and changed into one of Aaron's big shirts, he slid on some of the basket ball shorts he had laying in the closet before he made his way down the stairs, he couldn't control the smile that spread across his face when he saw the bed Garcia had made "Thank you" he said as he walked over and laid down, cuddling up in a blanket. "Are you hungry?" She asked cheerfully "A little, I got some groceries.. i think I left them in the car though" Spencer said softly as he began to get back up "Oh no you don't! Sit.. I will be back" she smiled as she walked out to the car and got the groceries, laying all the snacks Spencer had gotten himself out in front of him before retiring to make him the mac n cheese. "Spencer smiled at her "don't forget to add one tablespoon of pesto after you cook it!" he called out causing her to laugh a bit "Yes sir!" she called back smiling.

After Spencer had eaten Garcia had popped in Lord of the rings for them to watch, She glanced over at Spencer who was fast asleep about half way through the film, quietly she stood up and made her way into the dining room where she sat down on her computer, picking a bit at one of the cupcakes Spencer had gotten, she grabbed her phone from the table when she heard it going off "Hello there" she greeted into the phone.

Aaron had just sat down on the jet when he decided to give Garcia a call to check in on Spencer, the case had gone smoothingly and he was finally, at 9:30 at night able to return home to his lovely fiance. "How is Spencer?" He asked in a soft tone, obviously exhausted, Garcia smiled "He is fed and asleep on the couch, poor thing has been crying off and on about his ring, he ate two bowls of mac and cheese and one bowl of icecream with a cupcake" she smiled, Aaron started laughing "At least he didn't make you go out for a thing of whipped cream at 5am" Garcia laughed softly with her boss, she had to be honest, she did enjoy this side of him. Aaron shook his head at the thought "Anyway, we are on our way back now, do you mind staying until I got there? I would hate for him to wake up alone.." He trailed off, Garcia nodded even though she knew he couldnt see "Of course I will stay" Aaron smiled "Thank you, see you soon" "Bye!" Garcia replied with a smile, hanging up the phone.

Aaron walked through the door about half past 3 in the morning, Garcia was fiddling around on her computer and Spencer was still fast asleep on the couch, he smiled warmly at his lover as he set his bag down and walked over to Garcia "Thank you again" he smiled at her, she returned his smile as she packed up her back "It really is no problem, I will have to get him a couch or something in my office, I know how much he hates to be alone!" She laughed and Aaron nodded and laughed a bit "Goodnight Penelope" he smiled as he walked her out "Goodnight Hotch." Aaron smiled as he shut and locked the door, he had decided to go up and take a quick shower before he woke up Spencer.

After his shower Aaron walked down stairs to find his love in the same position he was in just 15 minutes before, slowly Aaron made his way over to him, bending down beside him "Spence, Baby" he whispered as he placed gentle kisses along his neck and jaw, Spencer smiled softly as he slowly opened his eyes "Aaron" he whispered, his hands reaching for him, Aaron grinned and gently kissed Spencer's lips "I'm home" he whispered, Spencer slid his arms around him and hugged on him tightly, Aaron gently picked Spencer and the blankets up in one swift motion, he smiled and kissed his head "Let's go to bed" he whispered as he carried Spencer up the stairs, he walked by Jack's room, then the baby room, seeing the holes, he sighed heavily. Gently he laid Spencer down on the bed "I am going to go set the alarm and turn the lights out" he whispered, kissing Spencer's head before leaving the room, he walked into the baby room and looked around, noticing the holes in the wall where things had been ripped off of it, he shook his head and turned the light off before heading to Jack's room, seeing that nothing was taken just messed up. Aaron went down stairs and set their alarm and turned off all the lights.

When Aaron returned to the bedroom he saw that Spencer was now sitting up, with his arms around his stomach, Aaron smiled warmly at the sight and walked over, laying down beside him "How is she doing?" He asked softly as he lightly kissed his lover's stomach, looking up at him "She missed her daddy" Spencer smiled softly, Aaron slowly moved and kissed on Spencer's lips a few times, lightly biting on his lower one as he pulled away, causing Spencer to moan slightly "Don't tease me" Spencer breathed out as he slid his long fingers through Aaron's hair "I have to call the doctor tomorrow" Spencer kissed him lightly as he began to scoot down, wrapping his arms tightly around Aaron "I love you" Spencer whispered as he kissed his chest lightly "I love you too Spence" Aaron kissed the top of Spencer's head and tightened his arms around him, both men falling into a deep sleep.

**A/N- WOW! This chapter literally took me a week and a half to write! I kept getting so lost and AHH! I am SO sorry! I PROMISE! I will have the next chapter up a lot faster, I already have the outline written! Thank you! Please review, favorite and follow! 3 -Attiebear**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N- Thank you all for reviewing, favoring and following my story.. it honestly means so much to me and I am so glad that you all like it! :) Thank you to one of my review's (Name was just Guest D:) But you gave me a WONDERFUL idea for this chapter :) Enjoy 3 **

Spencer had been sitting in bed, he sighed heavily "Aaron!" he called out, Aaron had told him to stay in bed and relax. Aaron came in the room and smiled, walking over "What is it?" He asked softly, gently kissing him "I want to go to the park" Spencer huffed, sliding his hand up and down Aaron's chest gently, Aaron shook his head "The park isn't relaxing.. how about.. if you relax this week then we can call your doctor and see if you can go to the park and shopping?" he kissed Spencer softly and smiled "You are so adorable when you pout.

Aaron had went to take a shower, leaving Spencer alone in bed. Spencer sighed and reached over, dialing the number to his doctor's office "Hello.. This is Reid calling to speak with Dr. Smith please" he smiled as the woman on the other light connected him, he heard his Doctor answer the phone "Hello Dr. Smith this is Reid, I know we just came in recently and the baby is still doing alright but i needed to know something." he bit his lip softly as the doctor asked what it was "Well…" he began "You said I was to relax, but does that mean no sex between Aaron and I if we take it easy?" He could hear the smile the doctor had as she began to speak to him.

When Aaron walked into their room with a towel wrapped around his waist he was surprised to see Spencer sitting in bed with no shirt on "Aaron come feel this" Spencer grinned. Aaron shrugged and walked over, crawling onto the bed "Feel what?" He asked as he felt Spencer grab his hand and slide it onto his bare lap "I called" Spencer whispered as he used his other hand to tug off Aaron's towel. Aaron smiled and slowly pressed his lips to Spencer's "Oh really?" He asked in a husky voice as he slowly began kissing down his fiancee's neck, biting at his collar bone a bit. "Yesss" he heard Spencer coo as his hand tangled into the back of Aaron's hair, Aaron smirked as he ran his tongue down to one of Spencer's nipples, sucking on it lightly. His hands sliding over Spencer's belly and to his hips, gripping and clawing at them.

Aaron had eventually moved onto his back with Spencer hovering above him "You as so beautiful" Aaron whispered between kisses, slowly sliding into Spencer, Spencer moaned out and gripped at his shoulder.

~One week later~

Spencer squealed happily as him and JJ finished putting up the last of the balloons, Spencer was now allowed to be up and around but both his Dr and Aaron would not let him go back to work. JJ grinned as she walked into the Kitchen to find Aaron cooking some snacks for the party "I literally do not think I have ever seen him this excited!" She laughed, Hotch smiled and nodded "He has been talking about nothing more for days. He even has Jack excited." He smiled and handed JJ the trays of food before taking some himself into the living room where the baby shower was being held.

The party had went by quickly with all the little games and laughs that were shared, stories and secrets that all the parents let Spencer know about. Spencer smiled and hugged people as he opened up the countless gifts, let people feel the baby kick and move around.

It was the day after the baby shower, the house was a mess and the baby room still destroyed but Spencer was beyond tired, Aaron was outside working in the yard, he had tried to get Jack go out and help him but he wanted to stay inside with Spencer. Jack smiled as he laid his face against Spencer's stomach, talking against it "what are you doing silly?" Spencer asked with a small laugh, Jack looked up at Spencer "Aunty JJ said the baby can hear me, I was telling him not to beat you up anymore daddy" Spencer smiled widely and kissed the top of Jack's head "well thank you Jack, but when Grace kicks it is her way of saying hello, she can't talk like us yet" he smiled as he watched Jacks face scrunch to think about what Spencer had just said "feel" Spencer smiled and gently put Jacks hand on his stomach "I think she likes it when her big brother talks to her" Jack giggled and bent down, talking about Lego's and toys to the baby. Spencer smiled as Aaron came into the room, he used his hands and motioned for him to get the camera "oh Jack make sure you tell her all about bedtime stories!" Spencer grinned as excitement filled Jacks little eyes, he looked down at the boy lovingly as Aaron snapped a few photos of the two.

It was finally a Friday and Aaron needed to take Jack to his mother's house, he sighed heavily looking over at his son who was currently clinging to Spencer, like he had been all week. Spencer was sat on the couch, Jack had come running over and threw his arms tightly around his neck, cuddling against him "Jack baby.. you have to go to your momma's house" Spencer cooed as he ran his long fingers through Jacks short dirty blond hair as Jack whimpered "How about you go to Mommy's and If you want to come home early then we will come and get you.. but you have to try" He whispered softly

They leave around 3 to drop Spencer off at his Appointment while Aaron takes Jack to his mothers. As Aaron pulls up he looks back at Jack "Remember what Spence told you.. if you want to come home just call us" He smiled as he got out of the car and walked around to go and get his son. Jack let his father get him out of the car, slowly wrapping his arms around his waist, he had started to cry, Aaron sighed, and walked him to the door, knocking on it gently.

After a few minutes of waiting at the door Jack's mother answers, instantly alarmed as to why her son is crying "What happened?" Haley reached for Jack but he just nuzzled into Aaron more. Aaron walked inside and gently sat Jack down, getting on one knee he looked at him "Jack sweetie, I have to go pick up Spencer from his doctors appointment, he told me to tell you that he was going to bring you home photo's of your sister" Jack suddenly perked up, smiling widely "Really!" the young boy yelled and threw his arms around his father "Now go play" he smiled and kissed Jack's cheek, watching him run off to his bedroom.

Haley tilted her head as she watched her Son and her ex husband communicate, she bit down on her lip and crossed her arms a bit "Why is my son crying?" She asked Aaron in a stern voice, Aaron shook his head a bit "He has been very clingy to Spence lately, and has rarely left his side, he has even been sleeping on our bedroom floor. Haley scoffed a bit "I do not see why you are with him Aaron. Is it really healthy for Jack to be in this situation, what about when school starts? How will he explain this?" Aaron sighed and threw his hands up "I am so sick of…" He trailed off as he walked over past Haley, towards the little table beside the door where the key's were kept "Haley.. Did Jack bring this over last weekend?" He asked as he picked up Spencer's ring, Haley's face went pale "N-No that is mine!" She walked over and went to take it but Aaron closed his hand around it "I know what ring I used to propose to Spencer. What I don't know is why you have it in your home." Haley bit her lip and turned her back to him "Jack came over and told me that you were getting married and he would not stop talking about the baby and I sorta lost it.. I went over to your home and i had no idea what I was doing when I got there.. Aaron I am so sorry" Aaron's face grew red as he brought his finger to his temple "Do you realize.. you could have harmed my unborn child with the stress you put on Spencer!" Aaron yelled in a low tone "Aaron i know I didn't know he was home" Aaron shook his head "God Dammit! You destroyed the baby room, we worked so hard" Aaron groaned in annoyance as Haley continued to say she was sorry "If you were not the mother of my son you would be in Jail for breaking and entering!" He pushed Spencer's ring into his wallet then looked up at his ex wife "I told Jack if he wanted to come home then to just call me." He stated before he yelled bye up to Jack then left, heading to the doctors office to pick Spencer up.

"Finally!" Spencer snaps at Aaron once he gets into the car, he had his arms crossed and was shivering a bit "The doctors office closed 30 minutes ago. What on earth took you so long?" Spencer looked at him, Aaron glanced over "I got in a argument with Haley.. Ill tell you when we get home" he said softly, reaching over he took Spencer's cold hand in his.

When they arrived home Spencer slid out of his scarf and Jacket, tossing them onto the hook "How was Jack when you left?" Spencer asked as he walked over to the couch, sitting down and pulling a blanket over himself. Aaron walked over and sat beside Spencer, sliding a arm around him "He didn't want to stay but I told him you were bring him home photo's of the baby and he perked up and went to play" Spencer smiled big "I can't wait to give him the pictures." Spencer looked over at Aaron, he could tell something was bothering him "What's wrong baby?" Spencer asked as he slid his arms around Aaron's waist, kissing on his jaw lightly.

Slowly Aaron pulled his wallet out, letting Spencer's ring fall onto his palm "Oh my god!" Spencer gasped as he grabbed his ring, sliding it onto his finger "Where on earth did you find it!" he smiled big and kissed Aaron softly on the lips, smiling widely. Aaron ran his fingers through his own hair "Well.. I was at Haley's.. and I saw it sitting on the table" Spencer tilted his head in confusion "Did Jack take it to show her or something?" Aaron shook his head "Spencer.. now you can't get mad.. you need to stay relaxed…" Spencer put his hand up to stop Aaron from speaking "Did you give it to her?" Aaron shook his head "God no.. Spence just listen.." Spencer nodded and crossed his arms a bit over his belly as Aaron continued to speak "I guess Jack was talking a lot about us and the baby and.. Haley broke into the house" Aaron blurted out, looking up to meet Spencer's eyes he knew he was upset. "Well have you called the police and told them you know who did it yet?" Spencer asked as he stood up, looking for his phone. "Spencer no you can't turn her in… I told her I wouldn't press charges" Spencer looked over at Aaron "Excuse me?" He asked, walking towards him "I really don't feel like it is your choice if charges are pressed." Aaron shook his head "Spencer you are not calling the police." Spencer walked towards Aaron "Why are you protecting her! She broke into our home. Ruined our baby's room and yet you are like.. defending her!" Spencer yelled. Aaron moved to pull Spencer to him but his young love pulled away yelling "No!" Spencer shook his head "You know what.. maybe you should go stay with miss perfect tonight. Obviously how I feel doesn't matter!" Spencer spat out before pushing past Aaron and walking up stairs, slamming their bedroom door,

Aaron groaned loudly, plopping down on the couch. Honestly he had no idea what Spencer was even talking about half the time, his crazy mood swings had his genius brain making up stupid stories.

It had been a few hours since Spencer had went up stairs. Aaron stood up and slowly made his way up the stairs, tapping lightly on the door encase his lover was asleep "Spence.." He whispered as he walked into the room, seeing him sitting on the bed, with a book in his hand and two others next to him. Aaron grinned "Doing some light reading?" He teased playfully, only earning a glare from Spencer. Slowly he walked over and sat down on the bed "You know I hate it when you don't talk to me" Spencer shrugged, turning to the next page in his book, Aaron rolled his eyes "Spencer… Stop.. we need to talk about this" Slowly Spencer began to close his book, setting it on the bed beside him as he glanced up at Aaron who was now trying to explain himself "I don't want to press charges because of Jack.. it is something that I just want him to have to deal with.. it isn't about Haley.. it is't about you.. nor is it about me.. my reasoning is all about Jack" Spencer bit his lip "Why didn't you just say that earlier" he said softly, causing Aaron to smile "Because I like to see your pouty face" Aaron cooed as he walked over and placed a kiss upon Spencer's lips, his hand rubbing small circles on his belly.

It was nearly 9pm when Spencer heard the house phone ring, he knew right away it was Jack, he stood up and answered "Hello?" He said softly, he heard Jack sniffle as he mumbled "Daddy I wanna come home" Spencer smiled softly "Alright baby.. Daddy and I are on our way" After getting off the phone with Jack, Spencer walked down stairs where Aaron was watching football "Come on babe.. We have to go get Jack" Spencer called out to him as he slid on his jacket and shoes, Aaron stood up and nodded "Alright.. did he sound upset?" He asked, Spencer just gave a simple nod.

Spencer and Aaron get to the house within 20 minutes, Aaron turns and looks at Spencer "Stay here ok?" Spencer shakes his head "No Aaron.. Its late and I don't wanna be in the car alone." Aaron sighs and nods, getting out of the car with Spencer. As they knock on the door Spencer gently slides his hand into Aaron's with the other hand going onto his belly, he is shocked when the door opens and Spencer see's Haley smiling at the two of them, he figured she would have them wait outside but she was nice enough to let them stand in the entrance as she called for her son "Jack! Your dad is here!" All that could be heard after that was feet running, Spencer smiled when he saw Jack come running down the stairs yelling "Daddy!" He threw himself at Spencer and Spencer smiled "Hi baby" he hugged him tightly, Aaron just smiled at the two but Haley was not having it, she tilted her head at Spencer "I think he was speaking to Aaron, not you." She stated coldly and Spencer turned to her "Actually no.. if he was speaking to Aaron then he would say Dad like he normally does… he only calls me daddy." Jack had tucked himself against Spencer's legs and was now cuddling against him, Haley had noticed this and scoffed "You are not his father. Aaron is." Spencer could feel Jack's little hands "Maybe we shouldn't do this here…" Spencer said as he bent down and picked Jack up, holding him on his hip.

**A/N- CLIFF HANGER XD 3 You are welcome! New chapter tomorrow night! Love you all! Please review, favorite and follow! Thank you! I hope you liked this chapter! **

**If you have any ideas or anything you want to see happen in the story let me know and I can see what I can do :) **


	13. Chapter 13

**WARNING- This chapter is M rated.. it will have cussing, extremely mild violence**

_**~Previously~ **_ Jack had tucked himself against Spencer's legs and was now cuddling against him, Haley had noticed this and scoffed "You are not his father. Aaron is." Spencer could feel Jack's little hands "Maybe we shouldn't do this here…" Spencer said as he bent down and picked Jack up, holding him on his hip.

Spencer's eyes widened when he feel's Jack being taken from his arms "You are just going t…" Spencer was cut off by the yelp that left his own lips as Haley's hand came in contact with his face. Aarons eyes widen as he hears his lover yelp "HEY!" He shouts, causing most in the room to jump. Spencer's hand moves onto his cheek, he see's Aaron's face and can tell just how angry he is.

Spencer looked down the sound of Jack's crying, he walked forward "Baby its okay.." he tried smiling at Jack but he honestly just felt as if he was going to start crying. Aaron walked over and and stood between Spencer and Haley, his voice raising "Haley! I could have you arrested for breaking and entering and now assaulting a federal agent!" Spencer never let his eye's leave Jack, he wanted so desperately to walk over and pick up his babyboy, he could feel the baby kicking like crazy "Jack honey come here" Spencer whispers as he bends down, Haley shoots her head over "No Jack go to your room now" Jack stops moving unsure about what to do, tears streaming down his face as he whimpers more.

Aaron shakes his head as he walks over to pick Jack up, holding him tightly "Haley if you have forgotten I have custody of our son, not you! We will be leaving" He gently handed Jack to Spencer and looked at him "I am going to get Jack's things. Go out to the car" He kissed Spencer's red cheek then watched them walk out, making sure they were in the car before he went up stairs to get Jack's things, fighting with Haley the whole time.

Haley follows Aaron up the stairs yelling "God Dammit Aaron this is my weekend!" Aaron looks at her, he can see the tears falling from her eyes but he just rolls his eyes "Jack is the one who wanted to come home! I am not going to make him stay somewhere that he doesn't want to be!" He yells and grabs Jack's clothes and bag, walking past her down the stairs. Just as he get's out the door he hears Haley yell "I will get custody of Jack Aaron! And you will never see him again!" She slams the door. Aaron bites down on his lip hard as he walks to the car, opening the back door to put Jack's stuff inside. Aaron sat Jacks stuff in the back, then closed the door and walked to the driver side to get in. He starts the car but then looks back at Jack "You okay buddy?" He asks softly, Jack nods and sniffles, he has Spencer's Jacket laid over him. Aaron nods then pulls out of Hayley's driveway. During the ride home Aaron and Spencer's hands never leave contact. Once they get home Aaron gets out of the car and goes to the back and grabs Jacks stuff as Spencer moves around and pick's Jack up, Jack's arms snake tightly around his neck "Daddy I don't wanna go back" Jack whisper's to Spencer. Aaron looks at Spencer and Jack and can't help but smile. When they get inside the house Spencer gently set's Jack down "How about you and Daddy go take a bath and ill go cook dinner" Spencer slowly helped Jack out of his Jacket as he nodded and moved over to Aaron to go take a bath.

Spencer walks into the kitchen and leans against the counter a bit, brushing his fingers over his cheek lightly, sighing heavily.

After dinner Aaron puts on The Lorax for Jack, he turns around and smiles when he see's Spencer sitting there with his legs up on the table, Jack as his cheek pressed against Spencer's belly, with one arm draped over it, in his hand was the ultrasound photo Spencer had Given to Jack during dinner. Aaron walks over and slides one arm around Spencer as he sits down, pressing play on the remote. Spencer's head moves so it is laying on Aaron shoulder.

After a while of watching the movie Spencer glances down and smiles "I think he is finally asleep" he whispers and kisses Aaron's cheek. Aaron smiles and stands up, turning off the movie before he slowly picks Jack up. As Aaron is laying Jack down in bed Spencer goes into their room and changes into some of Aaron's boxers along with the big t-shirt he usually wears to bed, he is joined by Aaron soon after.

Aaron smiles as he lays next to Spencer, his arms around him "Are you okay?" He whispers softly as he feel's Spencer placing small kisses all the way down his neck "Mhm" he mumbles against his skin, Aaron grins but slowly moves Spencer's face to his "Baby you know we can't do this tonight." He whispered and Spencer nodded before lightly kissing him "fine." he pouted before moving and cuddling against Aaron, talking about random things until they were both asleep.

It has been about a month since the incident at Haley's, Jack was back in school but still staying home on her weekends and Aaron had returned to work, so that left Spencer home most the day.

Today Spencer decided he wanted to go in and bring Aaron some lunch, as he walked into the office he smiled and waved to his friends, holding his finger up to his lips. Finally making it to Aaron's office without anyone blowing his cover he knocked on the door firmly, he heard Aaron yell to come in and smiled, walking right in "Lunch" Spencer cooed as he sat down on the couch in the office. Aaron grinned as he stood up and sat beside him "What a surprise" he laughed as he kissed Spencer lightly on the lips. During Aaron's lunch hour they talked about Jack and how he had been acting lately, Spencer was starting to get concerned with just how protective he was being.

Aaron glanced over at the clock and sighed "I only have 15 more minutes with you baby" he leaned over kissing Spencer softly, Spencer's cheeks turned pink as he deepened the kiss. Soon enough Aaron was leaning over Spencer and their lips were locked, Spencer's leg goes up and presses against Aaron's groin a bit, suddenly they hear someone clear their throat behind them, Spencer pushes Aaron up off him who see's Rossi and JJ standing in the doorway grinning, Aaron takes a deep breath "Do you guys need something?" He asks straightening his tie. Before the two were able to speak Spencer gasps "JJ" Everyone's eyes move towards a wide eyed Spencer who was staring at his light brown jeans "I didn't pee" he stated, not looking up "Oh my gosh Spence! your water broke!" JJ squealed

**A/N - I hope ya'll liked it! :D I had some big help from my friend Alec to write this chapter! **

**PLEASE Review/Favorite and follow Thank you! -Attiebear **


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14- **

**A/N- Hey guys! I am so sorry this chapter took so long for me to post… i hate to admit that i am losing motivation to continue this story so i might only add a few more chapters D: I am so sorry! but i have a few other story ideas in mind for different shows/movies/books and i hope you will follow me to keep a look out for them :) Soooo.. enjoy! I will have the next chapter up by the end of the week hopefully! Thank you all .. please Fav/Follow/Review :) It means so much to me and the reviews really help me keep going on the story!**

_**Previously… "Oh my gosh Spence! your water broke!" JJ squealed **_

JJ calmly moved over to spencer as she took off her jacket and covered his lap with it, sitting him back down. She turned to Aaron "I need you to go to his locker and look for another pair of pants, then I want you to go find me some paper towels or just anything that he can clean up with." Aaron hadn't moved, he was still standing there with his eyes wide, JJ sighed and stood up "Spencer I am going to get morgan to go find you some pants, will you be alright for a moment?" Spencer nodded quickly as he looked at his lover "Aaron.." he said softly. Still no answer. "AARON!" Spencer snapped, Aaron whipped his head up to his eyes "Are you alright" Spencer continued. Aaron quickly made his way over to Spencer and took a deep breath, nodding "Spencer we need to go to the hospital. "Spencer nodded and took Aaron's hand to stand up, whimpering when he felt another gush of water "E..Ew" Spencer looked down embarrassed, starting to cry. Aaron moved his hands and gently cupped Spencer's cheeks "Hey…" he whispered, making his love look at him "Don't cry.. this is all perfectly normal.. just relax.. we will get you changed and cleaned up a little then to the car" he whispered softly and pressed little reassuring kisses to Spencer's lips.

It only took about 10 minutes for JJ to return with pants and towels for Spencer, she handed a towel to Aaron and told him to go and put it in the front seat of his SUV. After kicking everyone out of the room JJ wen over and gently helped Spencer out of his wet jeans and underwear, helping him slide on the new ones "Alright.. these are dark jeans so no one will see if they get a little wet.. Also.. I am going to slowly help you to the car, but you have to stop crying Spence.. its all going to be okay" she smiled and kissed his cheek as she gently took his hand, tossing his other clothes into a plastic bag for her to wash.

Jj had just gotten Spencer into the car, she could tell he was nervous "Spence don't worry, I will meet you guys there." She kissed his cheek and looked at Hotch "Morgan and Rossi will pick Jack up from school later, it's still very early and he won't be out for a few more hours and then they were going to go take him to have dinner and to the park, I will be taking him tonight and then take him to school tomorrow" she smiled, Aaron nodded "thank you JJ" she gives have him a nod before shutting the door, going to get into her own car.

Shortly after getting to the hospital Spencer was put into a room and situated. "Aaronnn" Spencer groans through another contraction "God dammit!" he yells and scrunches up his face. Aaron gently leans down to place a small kiss to his temple but Spencer pushes him away a bit but then suddenly his eyes fill with tears "I'm so sorry" he whispers causing Aaron to just take his head and take his hand, whispering "Don't worry baby i would expect nothing less" he laughed and slowly kissed his lovers lips, just before another contraction hit.

Spencer felt as if he was having contractions for hours before the doctor comes in and say's its time to push. Aaron is by Spencer's head, running his fingers through his hair as he whispers calming things to Spencer.

It only took about 12 pushes before Spencer fell back on the bed, tears streaming down his face "Why didn't i get drugs!" he yelled, the doctor looked up and smiled "Spencer honey you are doing wonderful, one more big push and she will be out and in your arm" Spencer nods softly and takes a deep breath, pushing as hard as he could for the 15 seconds before he was done, he closed his eyes as he felt the sudden relief come over his body and exhaustion settle in. Aaron feels tears fill his eyes as he hears his baby cry for the first time before Grace is gently placed onto Spencer's chest, Spencer smiled widely and gently moved and kissed his daughter's head "Hi baby" he whispered as he started to cry, looking down at his beautiful creation. Aaron had walked over and watched as they cleaned Grace up before she was put in the pj's they had brought for her, he slowly took her into his arms and smiled widely, glancing over at Spencer who was fast asleep cuddled up with his arms around his stomach out of habbit.

When Aaron walks out the team silently rushes towards him, JJ grins as she lightly kissed Grace's head, talking to her before moving past Aaron towards where Spencer's room. She smiled when she walked in to see a sleeping Spence, she walked over and grabbed a washcloth to gently start dabbing his head, cleaning him up. Spencer had woken up and smiled softly "Thank you" he whispered and JJ smoothed his hair a bit "You did so good Spencer.. She is so beautiful" She looked up just as Aaron walked in holding Grace, who was fast asleep, He slowly moved and laid her down with Spencer who just silently stared at her, taking in and memorizing every feature.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N- I really hope you like this chapter :) Please Follow/Fave and Review. -Attiebeaar**

It had been a few hours since Spencer had the baby, Everyone had left Spencer and Aaron to be alone for a while. Morgan went to go pick up Jack from school to bring him to meet his sister before he went to JJ's for the week. Spencer looked over at Aaron and bit his lip softly "She is so beautiful" he cooed and smiled. Aaron nodded in agreement and slowly began to lean down, placing a soft kiss upon Grace's head before he went up and pressed his lips to Spencer's, kissing him deeply before he whispered "Just like her daddy" Spencer blushed and giggled "I love you" Aaron smiled "I love you more."

When Morgan got to the school he could see Jack sitting there on the steps with his teacher, he smiled softly and walked over "Hey little man.. Dad told me to come get you today" he smiled and took Jack's backpack before he spoke to his teacher for a few minutes, once Morgan got Jack buckled into his seat in the car he smiled "Should we go get your sister a gift before we go meet her?" Jack didn't seem to understand for a moment before he began squealing loudly "Daddy had sissy!" He yelled and giggled, kicking his little legs. Morgan laughed as he looked back at the young boy "Yes he did, but they are both sleeping right now and i figured you might want to go get her a little blanky or something?" Jack grinned and nodded quickly "A pink one! she will love a pink fuzzy one just like my blue one!" he giggled. Morgan nodded and smiled "A pink blanket it is then!" He reached and turned on the radio before he began driving to the store.

Morgan had jack held on his hip and Jack held onto two wrapped gifts, one for Spencer and one for Grace. Morgan knocked on the door softly before he walked in, smiling as Jack wiggled from his arms and ran over to Aaron who had just set Grace down with Spencer who looked to have just woken up. Aaron grinned and thanked Morgan as he picked Jack up, Morgan had decided to let the family have their private time so he went into the waiting room until it was time to go drop Jack at JJ's. Jack smiled as he looked at Spencer "Daddy did you have sissy?" He asked happily, Spencer giggled and nodded "Yes i did… would you like to meet her?" Jack nodded and wiggled from Aaron's arms and made his way over to the bed, climbing up on it so he was sitting next to Spencer. Spencer smiled as Aaron took the gifts from Jack and set them on the table, Spencer moved a pillow onto Jack's lap before he laid Grace on it, Jack moved his arm under Grace's head and his other over her legs, supporting her side a bit "I love her" he said happily, Spencer felt his eyes filling with tears as he watched, making sure that Jack had a good hold on her.

After several pictures and Jack gave lots of kisses to Grace and Spencer he looked over at Aaron "Daddy" he said softly as he pointed to the presents, Aaron grinned as he grabbed the presents and passed them to Jack "Ill help" Jack said to Grace as he opened it for her, pulling out the fuzzy pink blanket that he had picked out for her "Here sissy" he said softly as he covered her up with it, Spencer smiled widely "Oh it is perfect! She will love it baby" He gently kissed Jack's head and smiled as Jack handed him another present "Is this one for Grace too?" He asked softly but Jack shook his head no "It's for you daddy" Spencer smiled and looked up at Aaron "Baby will you take Grace?" He asked softly, Aaron nodded and walked over, picking up the small bundle and the new blanket, holding them both close. Spencer grinned and looked down at the present on his lap, "Hmm… is it a kitty?" He asked Jack. Jack giggled and shook his head "Daddy you're silly! you can't wrap a kitty!" He laughed more holding his belly. Spencer smiled but then pouted "you can't!" he asked, pretending to be shocked then giggled with Jack, Slowly Spencer began unwrapping the present, he smiled widely as he looked down at the small box that had a polaroid camera inside "Oh honey… its perfect" Jack smiled big and hugged him tightly around the neck "I told uncle Derek that that you wanted one so bad so you can take lots of pictures of sissy!" he giggled into Spencer's neck, Spencer wrapped his arms around his son and smiled "I love you so much!" he kissed his head and smiled, tears falling down his cheeks.

After a few hours of Morgan and Jack visiting Aaron decided it was probably time for Jack to head over to JJ's, he smiled as he picked up his son "Now Jack… how would you like to Spend a week at Aunt JJ's and Henry's?" Jack's eyes instantly lit up smiling "oh can i daddy?!" he asked loudly, starting to wiggle "Uncle Derek said he will take you there so I can stay here with Daddy then JJ will bring you by tomorrow so you can see us and sissy after school… ok?" Jack smiled and nodded and hugged his father before he was set down to run off to Spencer and Grace. Jack hopped up on the bed and smiled "Daddy I have to go to Aunt JJ's tonight but don't you worry… I will be back tomorrow to help you with sissy" Spencer couldnt control the grin that appeared on his lips "Good! i don't know what i would do without your help babyboy" he leaned forward and kissed Jack's cheek "Have fun baby" he smiled as Jack kissed his cheek then kissed Grace's cheek, he said goodbye a few more times before Morgan had finally got him to leave Spencer and Grace's side.

**A/N- I am so sorry this chapter was a bit short… it is just kind of a filler before they take Grace home… please Favorite/Follow and review :) Love ya! -Attiebear**


End file.
